Dog Pack and the Celestial Stones
by Celestial Dreamer
Summary: Yuusuke and company are given a mission to get initiated into a gang called the Dog Pack. Little to they know that one of their own is the missing key to an ancient prophecy.
1. Author's Run Down

Author's Note:  This is a rundown of the coupling to take place in this story.

Kit & Hiei

Kuruma & Botan

Yuusuke & Keiko

Kuwabara & Yukina

Inuyasha & Kagome

Miroku & Sango

Sesshomaru & Rin

Yugi & T'ea

Joey & Mai

Tristan & Serenity

Seto & Isis

Yami & Adrianna

Ryou & Vivian

Bakura & Brianna

Malik & Cassandra

Marik & Delphi

Disclaimer for all Chapters:

I do not own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Yu-Gi-Oh.  I only own Kit, Shayla, Adrianna, Vivian, Brianna, Cassandra, Delphi, Crissy, Julia, Jordan, and Sarah. That's the only Characters that I own or Claim to Own in this fic.

Thank you and enjoy


	2. Pack Names and Pups

Author's Note #2:  This is the pack names for the characters… 

Regular names- - - -Pack names         (short) bf/gf pairings

Guys                                                                            Girls

Hiei- - - - Dragon                                                       Celeste- - -Kit 

Kuruma- -Silver Fox (Silver)                                      Botan- - - -Ferry

Yuusuke- -Detective                                                  Keiko- - - -Stats

Kuwabara-Six Sense (Senses)                                    Yukina- - -Ice

Inuyasha- -Ears                                                          Kagome- - Jewel

Miroku- - -Windtunnel (Monk, Pervert)                     Sango- - - -Boomerang (Boomer)

SesshomaruPoison                                                     Rin- - - - - -Night Singer (Night)

Yugi- - - - -Dark Magician(Mage)                              T'ea- - - - - Dancer

Yami- - - - Pharaoh                                                   Adrianna- - Sphinx

Ryou- - - - Brit                                                          Vivian- - - - Solar

Bakura- - -Raider                                                      Brianna- - - Lunar

Joey- - - - -Lightening                                                Mai- - - - - Harpy

Tristan- - - Spike                                                       Serenity- - -Fate

Seto- - - - -Blue Eyes (Blue)                                      Isis- - - - - -Eternity

Malik- - - -Egypt                                                       Cassandra- -Starlight (Star)

Marik- - - -Brains                                                      Delphi- - - - Oracle

Pups

Name               Sex                  Related to Pack by                   Relation                        

Mokuba           M                     Seto                                         Brother

Souta               M                     Kagome                                   Brother

Shippou            M                     Lives with Kagome                   Friend

Jordan              M                     Delphi                                      Brother

Shayla              F                      Kit and Hiei                              Daughter

Crissy               F                      Vivian, Brianna, & Cassandra   Sister

Julia                  F                      Vivian, Brianna, & Cassandra   Sister

Sarah               F                      Adrianna                                  Sister

I wish to let the readers know that I borrowed the nickname 'Lightening' from the author of the story 24 Hours of Terror.  I also wish to say that you should read the story it is a very good one.

Thank you,

CD


	3. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Yuusuke, Kuwabara, Kuruma, and Hiei walked into the little prince's office.  Botan was there.

Yuusuke:  What do you want now, toddler?

Koenma:  You have another mission, Yuusuke, and DON'T CALL ME TODDLER!!

Yuusuke:  Whatever.  Who do you want us to kill now?

Koenma:  No one

All except Koenma & Botan:  WHAT!?!?!

Koenma:  I said that…

Yuusuke:  I heard what you said.  I'm just having trouble believing it.

Koenma:  Look, all you have to do is observe a party being thrown by a Dog Demon named Kit.

Yuusuke:  Dog Demon?!?

Kuruma:  They are very rare.  I thought they were extinct.

Koenma:  No.  But you're right they are very rare.  As far as we know, there are only four in existence but only two are full dog demons. The other two are hybrids, in a sense.  One is half dog demon, half human.  The last is Kit.  Kit is half dog demon, a fourth Kitsune, and a fourth human.  Kit is the leader of the Dog Demons. Kit has started a gang consisting of humans and demons.  They call themselves the Dog Pack.  You guys are to go to the party and talk to Kit and get initiated.  You are to find out how the gang works together since some of the members are demons, some are humans, and some are both.

Yuusuke:  That's our mission, to crash a party.

Hiei:  Count me out.

Koenma:  Sorry, Hiei, you are the one to get Kit to talk to the rest of the group.  So in other words, you're the most important person in this mission.

Kuwabara:  What, Shrimpy is the most important person n the mission.  That's it the world is ending as we know it.

Hiei:  Baka

Koenma:  Kit is different.  Kit is sort of like a Forbidden Child.  Also, you have to take Botan, Keiko, and Yukina on this mission.

All except Botan & Koenma:  WWWHHAATTT!!!

Kuwabara:  No, Yukina is not going.

Hiei:  For once, I agree with the oaf.

Yuusuke:  I'm not taking my girlfriend on one of my missions.

Kuruma:  What if fighting starts, what about Botan's safety?

This comment earned him a lot of starring.  Both Kuruma and Botan blushed.

Koenma:  Sorry.  It is final.  The girls go.

After the boys had left, Botan turned to her boss.

Botan:  Koenma, do you think this will work?

Koenma:  I hope so.  We know that Hiei is the key to finding the Health and Heart stones.  Inuyasha and his group have been searching in the Warring States Era while Kit guarded the Bone Eater's Well but time is running out.  If they are not found soon, we may lose the one person able to keep the Celestial Stones in check and guarded.  I just hope it doesn't come to that.

**End of Prologue.**


	4. Chapter One: Time to Dance

CD:  Hi.

Mai:  Who are you talking to?

CD:  the Readers.

Mai:  Oh, Whatever.

CD:    I also made the Yamis separate people, its just easier.  Anywayz, umm… I need someone to do the disclaimer… Let's see,  Yami, will you do the disclaimer for me *uses Yugi's Puppy Dog eyes*

Yami: 'Must resist cuteness' ARRGG…Okay

CD:  ^_^Yeah.

Kagome:  Hey CD,

CD:  Yeah.

Kagome:  Joey, Inuyasha, and Tyson are in your fridge.

CD:  WHAT!! I'm going to kills them*pulls out Deadly Murdering Mallet, I bought it at the Authoress Weapons store*

*runs into kitchen*

GET OUT OF MY FRIDGE, YOU PIGS.  Hiei torture time.

Hiei:  Yeah, who are we gonna torture?

CD:  Them. *points to Inuyasha, Tyson, and Joey*

Joey, Tyson, & Inuyasha:  NOOO, Not the DMM and Hiei *runs*

CD and Hiei:  Come here you wimps. *runs after them*

Everyone else: -__-'

Yami: *shaking head* CD does not own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Yu-Gi-Oh.  So don't get your lawyers.

CD:  *yells from other room* You won't get nothin'.

Miroku:  On with the Fic.

**Chapter One:  Time to Dance**

Kuruma and Hiei walked to Yuusuke's house where they were supposed to meet everyone.  Kuruma was wearing light blue jeans and a red shirt with a silver fox on it.  Hiei was wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans with a drgaon on one pants leg.  When they arrived, Keiko answered the door and invited them in.

Keiko:  Hey guys, everyone's here.  Come on in.

In the living room, everyone was just lounging.  Yuusuke was wearing blue jeans and a green shirt.  Kuwabara was wearing black jeans and a blue shirt with a tiger on it.  Botan was wearing black capris and a pick tank top.  Yukina was wearing the same but her tank top was light blue.  Keiko was wearing a blue jean skirt and a lemon yellow tank top.

Yuusuke:  I guess we're ready to go then.

Kuwabara:  Does anyone know where this thing is?

Botan:  I'm to take you there.

Keiko:  Well, let's go.

10 minutes later, they arrived at a large house with music blaring.

Kuwabara:  I guess this is the place.

Keiko:  So what?  Do we just go in?

Yuusuke:  I don't know, ask Botan.

Botan:  Well…umm…I.

Botan was interrupted by the door opening.  A girl with long black hair and blue eyes stepped outside.

Girl:  Hey, you guys here for the party?

Botan:  Yeah.

Girl:  Well come on in.

When they had come in, the girl continued.

Girl:  My name is Kagome, but when the pack is together we go by our pack names.  Mine is Jewel.

All but Kagome:  Hi.

Jewel:  Are you here to try to get in the pack?

Yuusuke:  Yeah, if Kit will allow it.

Jewel:  Well, you'll have to prove yourself.  Kit doesn't just let anyone join.  You can talk to Kit later, just enjoy the party for now.

All:  Okay.

Later on…

Yuusuke:  Keiko, would you like to dance?

Keiko: Sure.

Kuwabara:  Yukina?

Yukina:  Yes, Kuwabara?

Kuwabara:  Would you like to dance?

Kuruma is trying to keep Hiei from strangling Kuwabara.

Yukina: Sure, I'd love to.

Hiei: *facefaults*

Botan:  Kuruma, would you like to dance?

Kuruma: *smiles* Sure.

Since everyone else was dancing, Hiei decided to check out the place.

Walking up the stairs, Hiei walked up to the windows and looked out at the night sky.  He saw the full moon and though to himself_ 'I'm just like the moon, all alone.'_  He was still thinking when a soft voice broke through his thoughts.

Voice:  Beautiful, isn't it?

Hiei looked down the shadowed corridor where te voice came from but all he saw was a pair of golden shining through the darkness, looking straight at him.

Voice:  I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to startle you.  I saw you looking out the window.  I love to watch the night sky.  It's magical.

The owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows o reveal a teenage girl.  She had long silvery white hair with dog ears on top of her head and two snow white tails at the base of her back.  She was wearing a ligth blue jean skirt with small slits on the sides and a white tank top with the words "Nature's Angel" on it.

Girl:  You're not part of the pack, are you?

Hiei:  No.

Girl:  Are you trying to get in?

Hiei:  My friends and I were hoping to join.

Girl:  You'll have to talk to the Boss about that.

Suddenly, she looked behind here.  Turning back to Hiei she said…

Girl:  Excuse Me, Could you stay here a minute, I'll be right back.

She walked back down the hall she had come from.  No more than three seconds later the music downstairs stopped and spft singing was heard over the intercom.  Yuusuke turned to the guy next to him.

Yuusuke:  Hey what's up?

Guy:  Nothing, you ain't part of the pack, are you?

Yuusuke:  No, not yet, but hopefully.

Guy:  Well, the Boss is singing and when the Boss sings everything stops.

Guy 2:  Hey Lightening, shut it.

Lightening:  Sorry, Pharaoh.

Pharaoh:  No prob, now clam it.

A few minutes later, the music started again and the mysterious girl had returned.  Looking down at the party the girl commented… 

Girl:  The Pack sure do love their parties.

Hiei:  Have you been in the pack long?

Girl:  Since it began.

Hiei:  How well do you know the Boss?

Girl:  Quite well actually.  Would you like to dance?

Hiei:  Sure.  Oh, by the way, I'm Hiei.

In the middle of the song, Yuusuke and the guys saw that the pack was grouped around something.  Yuusuke saw Lightening and went to talk to him.

Yuusuke:  Hey man, what's up with the pack?

Lightening:  The Boss is dancing.

Yuusuke:  What's so strange about that.

Lightening:  That's the thing, the Boss hardly ever dances at the pack parties

Yuusuke:  Hey Botan, come here.

Botan:  What is it, Yuusuke?

Yuusuke:  Can you hop on your oar and see who the Boss is dancing with?

Botan:  Sure.

A few seconds later, Botan came down with a look of pure shock on her face.  At this point the others (not Hiei, duh) had joined Yuusuke when Botan came down.

Keiko:  Botan?

Kuruma:  Botan what's wrong?

Botan:  You'll never guess what I just saw.

Yuusuke:  What?  Who was the Boss dancing with?

Botan turned to look at him.

Botan:  Hiei.

All except Botan & Hiei:  What?

Botan:  Hiei. The Boss is dancing with Hiei.

Kuwabara:  How can he dance with the Shrimp?

Botan:  That's just it, the Boss isn't a guy.  The Boss is a girl.

All except Botan & Hiei again:  WHAT!?!

The song ended and Hiei turned to his partner.

Hiei:  Who are you?  What's your name?

Girl:*giggles* You still haven't figured out who I am yet?  My name is Celeste Michru.  However, my pack name is Kit.

Hiei:  Wait, did you just say 'Kit.'

Kit:  Yeah.

Hiei:  You're the Boss, aren't  you?

Kit:  Yep

End of Chapter One 

CD: ^__^ We got them. Now for your punishment.

Inuyasha, Joey, and Tyson: *whimpers*

CD:  Inuyasha, you won't be allowed to have any Ramen for a week.

Inuyasha:  NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO*breath*OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO*coughs*OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

CD: Okay, anyway, Tyson and Joey, You can only eat Brussle Sprouts for a week.

Joey and Tyson: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO*breath*OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO*cough, cough*OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

CD:  Done with that.  Oh, tired, must sleep*falls asleep on couch*

Botan:    CD, you like it if you would few nicely.

Sango:  Yes, this is her first fan fic*feels something on her butt*

            *screams* HENTAI *wacks Miroku on Head with her boomerang*

Miroku:@___@

Everyone else: -_-'*thinking "He'll Never learn"*

Ray:  after 3 nice reviews, CD will post the next Chapter.

Everyone except CD & Miroku:  Until next time, Bye.

Miroku: @__@

CD:*falls out off of couch and sits straight up* RAINING DUCKS*falls back asleep*

Everyone else: 0_0


	5. Chapter Two: Surprises Come With Dawn

CD walks into the kitchen to find someone with his head in the freezer.

CD:  Inuyasha, get out of the freezer.

Inuyasha pulls is head out to reveal that he had been into the ice cream.

CD:  Inuyasha what were you eaten?

Inuyasha:  nothing

CD:  you're lying,  every time you lie you will lose ramen or a week.  Now what were you eaten?

Inuyasha:  Ice Cream

CD:  Whose Ice Cream?

Inuyasha: *mumbles so she can't hear him*  Hiei's

CD:  what

Inuyasha: *normal* Hiei's *hangs head*

CD:  ohh, you're so gonna get it. *runs into other room* Hiei

Hiei: what 

CD: someone has been in your sweet snow.

Hiei: *glaring at everybody* who

CD:  Inuyasha

Hiei:  WHAT *runs into kitchen with his sword drawn* Die you evil dog!!  How dare you touch my sweet snow!!

Anime Fighting ball of dust appears.

Everyone else: 0_0U

CD:  Umm, Max can you to the disclaimer?

Max:  *on a sugar high*  SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR ^__^

CD:  Max?  oh, never mind, Ray will you do it?

Ray: sure.  CD does not lay claim to Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh, or Yu Yu Hakusho.  So please don't go legal.  She only owns the original characters, the plot, and her DMM.

Max: *still on sugar high* SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR^__^

Hiei & Inuyasha: *still fighting*

Joey: *sweat dropping at the fighting* 0_0U umm, on with the fic.

Mai: yes please start it already.

**Chapter Two:  Surprises Come With Dawn**

After the dance, Kit walked over to her chair signaling to Brit (who was DJaying) to cut the music.

Kit:  Guys, its time to sleep

All: *grumble*

Kit:  Go now, we have a busy day tomorrow.  Hiei, shy don't you go get your friends and we'll find rooms for you stay in.

Soon the room had been cleared except for Kit and the Yu Yu gang.

Kit:  Come, I'll show to your rooms.

Soon they came to a hall where all the doors were closed except three.  Pointing to each of the rooms, Kit named chow would stay there. (CD:  each room has two beds. *mumbles* dirty minded people)

Kit:  Yuusuke & Keiko, Kuwabara & Yukina, Kuruma & Botan.

Kuruma:  What about Hiei?

Kit:  Oh, don't worry.  Hiei has a room, it just isn't in this hall.

All: oh

Kit:  Goodnight, See you in the morning.

Kit and Hiei started walking away from the others.  When the reached the room Hiei was to stay in, Kit turned to him.

Kit:  Hiei, I'm sorry but we don't have any more spare rooms left.

Hiei:  But you just said.

Kit:  Silly, I know what I just said.  You'll be sleeping in here.  This is my room.

Hiei: yours?

Kit:  Yes. I have somewhere I can sleep. So you may have the bed.  If you wish privacy, just close the bed curtains.

Hiei:  If you're sure.

Kit:  I'm sure.  I have something I have to check on in the next room.  There is pajamas in the chest.  I'll see you in a few minutes.

With that Kit left the room so Hiei could change.  10 minutes later, she returned wearing a white long sleeved pajama shirt and light blue pajama pants.  Looking over at the bed she saw that Hiei was still awake.

Kit:  Hiei, is something wrong?

Hiei:  I don't feel comfortable taking your bed.

Kit: *smiles* Hiei, it's okay. Really, now, try to sleep.

Kit walked to the open window and called out.

Kit:  Stratos

A few seconds later, a light purple cloud floated through the window. (Think Nimbus from Dragonball)  Turning back to Hiei she continued.

Kit:  See.  I told you I had somewhere to sleep.

Grabbing a pillow & blanket from her closet, she climbed on top of the cloud and laid down.

Kit:  Goodnight, Hiei.

Hiei:  Goodnight, Kit.

And so they slept.  Just before dawn, unknown to the two sleepers, the adjoining door to the next room opened and a black shadow crept in.

**End of Ch.2**

CD:  *comes back from kitchen where she had gone to get a sandwich* Are they still at it?

All except CD, Inuyasha, & Hiei: yes

CD:  how long have they been at it?

Kuruma:  5 hours 37 minutes and 56 second, 57, 58, …

CD: *looks at Kuruma strangely* You timed it!!

Kuruma:  yes, I was bored so I decided to time them. Tristan and Joey are betting on who will stop first.

CD: WHAT!! Tristan, Joey, you know I don't allow gambling.

Tristan & Joey: *hangs heads* sorry

CD: *turns to the fight ball* alright you two break it up. 

*fight ball still going*

CD: *getting mad* I said to break it up

*fight bal is STILL going*

CD: *extra volcano-like mad, see lightening and thunder in back ground behind her* I SAID STOP FIGHTING THIS INSTANCE AND I MEAN NOW!!!!!!!!

*fight ball stops*

Everyone is looking at CD with fear in their eyes except Inuyasha and Hiei. They are looking with shock.

CD: *now pleased that the fighting has stopped* good, now Inuyasha, you know you are not supposed to getting in other peoples food. SO DON'T DO IT AGAIN! GOT IT?

Inuyasha: *cringes and answers meekly* yes ma'am

CD:  good now you have to go buy Hiei some more.

Inuyasha: alright *rushes out of door* 

CD: *sighs* boys, any way, please review if you like the story so far. If you send flames I'll just give them to Hiei to play with

Hiei: *in background looking at Miroku , who he had just set on fire* Ohh, pretty fire

CD: HIEI!! Rain Cannon *special power of water, used it to put Miroku out* *shakes head* until the next chapter. bye

Everyone else: Bye

Max: *still on sugar high*  SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR^__^ *bouncing off the walls*

Everyone else: -_-U


	6. Chapter Three: Shayla

CD:  Hi guuyyys…WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS IS GOING ON HERE??

Joey: We're having a peanut butter modeling contest.

CD:  WHAT?

Tristan:  We're seeing you can model peanut butter the best.

Joey and Tristan are covered in peanut butter and Tyson looks like he is going to murder them.

CD: *sees Tyson expression* umm.. Tyson?  AAAHHHHH, EVERYBODY TAKE COVER HIS GONNA BLOW!!

Joey & Tristan: *dumb looks* what?

Everyone else:  *screaming* RUN FOR YOUR LIVES.  MAD TYSON ON THE MOVE.

Tyson: *fire background* WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH THAT PEANUT BUTTER?  YOU ARE WASTING GOOD PEANUT BUTTER.  SOME PEOPLE MAY HAVE WANTED TO USE THAT PEANUT BUTTER FOR SANDWICHES.  SO WHY ARE COVERED IN IT?

Joey & Tristan: *whimpers at the sight of mad Tyson* we're sorry

Tyson: *still mad* SORRY ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH. GET IT OFF **NOW! TAKE A SHOWER, SWIM IN THE OCEAN, I DON'T CARE JUST GET IT OFF BEFORE I DO SOMETHING I'M GONNA REGRET!**

Everyone Else: 0_0 WOAH

CD: *looks around* Sango will you do the disclaimer?

Sango: sure.  CD does not lay claim and cannot lay claim to Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Yu-Gi-Oh.

CD:  If you claim I did, I'll throw into a pit with a very mad Tyson.

Tyson:*still mad* GRRRR

Kai: 0_0! On with the fic

**Chapter Three: Shayla**

Hiei woke at dawn to find something curled up laying next to him.  Lifting the covers, he found what looked like a black cat laying next to his side.  He was about to go back to sleep when the cat turned to look at him to reveal a child's face.

Child:  hello, my name is Shayla. Are you here to join the pack?

Hiei:  yes.

Hiei looked  and saw that Shayla looked like a smaller version of Kit except for certain features.  Where Kit's hair, ears, and tails were white, Shayla's were black except for a starburst in her hair.  Where Kit's eyes were gold lined with blue, Shayla's were ruby lined with gold and whew or a white bandana around her forehead.

Shayla:  how come you're in this room?

Hiei because there wasn't anymore spare rooms.

Shayla: oh.

Kit: Shayla

Shayla: yes

Kit:  come here and leave my guest alone.

Shayla:  okay, mommy.

Shayla scurried off the bed and onto Stratos into her mother's arms.

Hiei: mommy?

Kit: *turned, looked at him, and smiled* Yes. Shayla is my daughter.  But you'll be surprised who her father is.

Hiei: do you know him?

Kit: yes. But it is not the time for him to know.  He'll find out when the time is right.  However, Shayla was not born like normal humans or demons are.  Shayla was born through my demon mother's hands and powers.  My mother took one of my eggs and Shayla's father's sperm, fertilizes my egg and placed it in a surrogate mother.  When Shayla was born, my mother erased the memory of the pregnancy and birth from the woman's mind.  My demon parents took care of Shayla until I was able to find them again but that didn't happen until I met up with my cousin and traveled through the Bone Eater's well into the past where they live.  My mother created Shayla because it was time for her birth but her father and I had not met as of then.

Hiei: I don't' understand.

Kit:  There is an ancient prophecy surround my birth and my life.  A prophecy more than 500 years old.  Shayla is the result of the prophecy that came before the prophecy like she was supposed to.  But the prophecy has just started.

**End of Chapter Three**

CD: done with that chapter.  I would like to thank my reviews.  Jaganshi_kiche, Dragon Sword, and Lauren. Thank You bunches. ^__^

Tyson: *still mad at Tristan and Joey* GRRR

CD: *looks at Tyson* umm. Apparently Tyson is still mad at Tristan and Joey. ^__^U

Bakura: you mean to tell me you actually got reviews.

CD: *is getting as mad as Tyson* WHAT WAS THAT YOU POOR EXCUSE FOR A TOMB ROBBER. *Bakura runs* *CD starts running after him with her DMM* COME BACK HER YOU WIMP!

Yugi: 0-0 umm.. Please continue to read and review, CD likes it when you R&R. *Bakura runs past scream, CD is right on his heels trying to bash him with the DMM* umm.. ^__^U

Mariah: HI^__^

Ray: ARRGGGG.  Get  her away.  Get her away.  Oh I know, Tyson, sick her. *Tyson charges after like a angry guard dog*

Mariah:  ARRGGG *runs in circles with Tyson chasing her*

CD comes back dragging an unconscious Bakura.

Bakura: @__@

CD: *sees Mariah being chased by Tyson* oh great. WHO INVITED MARIAH?

Crickets chirp

CD: seeing as no one invited her =) I'm going to send her to the Nexus of Mariah Haters. MAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Everyone except Bakura, Mariah, and Tyson: YEAH SEND HER. SEND HER.

Bakura: @__@

Mariah: ARRRRG *still screaming because of Tyson chasing her*

Tyson: GRRRRRRR *still chasing Mariah*

BOOOOOMMM!!!!

Kai: What was that?

CD: oh that was just me opening the Nexus portal.

Kai: oh okay.

CD: Tyson Heel. *Tyson stops and trots back to CD and sits at her feet but still growling at Mariah* Tyson Stay. *Tyson doesn't move *Good Boy* *CD pushes Mariah into the Nexus portal*

BOOOMMM!!! 

Kai: let me guess you closed the portal.

CD: *walks over to Kai with Tyson following her* Yep. Hehehe ^__^

CD:  everyone say bye

Everyone except Tyson(who is still mad), Bakura(who is still unconscious), and Kai(who is just being,.. well Kai): BYE

CD; Later Dayz


	7. Ages and new characters added

CD:  hey Tyson, you feel better now?

Tyson: *eating ice cream* ^_^ yep

CD: okay, to the readers I would like to state that the ages are like this

Inuyasha: 18

Sesshomaru: 20

Miroku: 19

Kagome: 17

Rin:  17

Sango:  18

Yugi:  16

Yami:  17

Ryou: 16

Bakura:  17

Joey: 17

Tristan: 17

Seto:  18

Malik:  16

Marik:  17

T'ea: 16

Adrianna:  17

Vivian:  16

Brianna:  16

Mai: 17

Serenity:  16

Isis:  17

Cassandra:  16

Delphi: 17

Also, the Bladebreakers are going to be in this I just forgot to mention their pack names and their pairings in the first author note.

Name               pack name                   age                   pairing

Kai                  Phoenix                       18                    Tiger

Ray                  Tiger                           17                    Phoenix

Tyson              Hurricane                    16                    Tortoise

Max                 Tortoise                       16                    Hurricane

Kenny              Chief                           15                    No pairing

Also, here are the pups' ages.

Mokuba:  11

Souta:  10

Jordan:  9

Shippou:  6

Crissy:  8

Julia:  8

Sarah:  8

Shayla:  5

Okay, I think I got everything.  If not, I'll put up another author note. 

Tyson:  can I have some more.

CD:  sorry Tyson but not until after dinner. Okay

Tyson:  okay

CD:  *shakes head* anyway,  I won't start a chapter on this page, you'll have to go to the next one.  Later.

^_^


	8. Chapter Four: Scrolls and Inuyoukai's M...

CD:  hey, I would like to tell you the sub groups.  I guess that's what they're called.  Anyways here are the sub-groups.

Swords 

Inuyasha                         Kagome

Sesshomaru                      Rin

Miroku                                    Sango

Shippou                          Shayla 

**Cards**

Yugi                               Yami 

Ryou                             Bakura

Malik                             Marik

Joey                              Tristan

Seto

**Angels**

T'ea                               Adrianna 

Vivian                            Brianna

Cassandra                        Delphi

Harpy                            Fates

Eternity

**Blades**

Kai                                Ray 

Tyson                            Max

Kenny                            Dizzi

**Detectives**

Yuusuke                          Keiko 

Kuwabara                        Yukina

Kurama                           Botan

Hiei

CD:   and means the speaker is using what I call a telastone and _italics_ is the prophecy. Okay, Vivian, do the disclaimer

Vivian:  alright, CD does not, can not, and will not ever own Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Beyblade.

CD: SO DON'T SUE

Bakura:  on with the fic.

Chapter Four:  Scrolls and Inuyoukai's Mirror 

Hiei: a prophecy? 

Kit:  yes, but I'll explain everything to you in the main hall at the Pack Meeting.  Now if you'll excuse me, I need to feed Shayla.  Come on, sweetie.

Shayla:  coming, Mommy.

Kit walked out of the room and into her study after feeding Shayla her breakfast.  She locked the door and walked to a large mirror that was leaning against the south wall and sat down in front of it.

Kit:  Uncle, Uncle.

An older man who looked very similar to Sesshomaru appeared in the mirror.

Uncle:  hello dear, how are you?

Kit:  Uncle, the prophecy has begun.

Uncle:  Oh, then you've met him then.

Kit:  yes.

Uncle: are you sure?

Kit: *sighs* yes, Uncle.  I've deciphered the first part of the scroll. It says…

         _Look for a dragon black as night_

_         Born from fire and of ice_

_         With ruby eyes and the sight of three_

_         The thing you seek will be in he..._

Mother said that the Health Stone would lead to the Heart Stone.  But I haven't been able to figure put the rest of the scroll yet.  I haven't read Kitsune in a long while, and Shippou has never learned it as of yet.  But one of the Dragon's companions is a Kitsune so maybe he can help.

Uncle:  I sure hope so.  Are my boys up yet?

Kit: Let me see *a spot right in the middle of her eyebrows on her forehead starts to glow* ummm…Sess is and Inu is just waking up.  Do you want me to tell to come?

Uncle:  yes.  I need to speak with them.  I also want to thank you again for bringing them together again.

Kit: no problem.  We're family and family has to stick together.  I'll leave you guys alone when they get here. Poison you there?

Poison: yeah, Kit, what's up

Kit:  your dad wants to talk to you and Ears

Poison: okay, let me tell Night where I'm going to be

Kit: Alright.  And just so you know, you got yourself a great girl. *laughs mentally* you're blushing, aren't you?

Poison: NO!

Kit: oww…not so loud.  Any way, I still have to tell Ears so I'm gonna break.  Oh before I forget, when uncle is done talking to you two, can you take him to the main hall and hang him up?

Poison: yeah.  Talk later

Kit: laterEars, Ears.  GRRRR. Oh I know, INUYASHA, RAMEN'S DONE!

Ears: I'm up, I'm up. Where's my ramen

Kit: Ears

Ears: : oh hey Kit

Kit: sorry about the ramen thing but I couldn't get you up.  Your dad wants to talk to you & Poison.  He's in the study right now.  Also, when you're done talking help Poison take him to the main hall and hang him, okay?

Ears: yeah

Kit: great, I'll se…

Poison: where is dad?

Kit: in the study

Poison:  thanks

Kit: I'll see you two later

Poison & Ears: later

Uncle: did you tell them?

Kit: about you wanting to talk? Yeah

Uncle: good.  So what are you going to do about the scroll?

Kit:  I don't know yet.  But we have to get the Health & Heart Stones soon. The blackouts are getting worse and my senses especially my eyes are starting to weaken.  I may have to find Saltos to help me train to sense energy signals.  I have a feeling it may come to that.  Will you tell the boys what I have found so far on the scroll?

Uncle:  of course.  Where are you going when the boys get here?

Kit:  Willow's hot spring.  I might take the scroll with me. I just need to be alone for a while.  Maybe to concentrate & work some.  Oh, why did Grandfather have to write the prophecy in Kitsune?

Uncle:  it was maybe the only language he could write being the fact he was a kitsune.  A rare white kitsune but a kitsune nonetheless.  Don't worry things will turn out.

Kit: I hope so

End of Ch. 4 

CD: another chapter up, I need something to drink. *walks to fridge* ooohh Pepsi. *makes a glass*

Max: hey CD, come on, Seto and Yugi are dueling.  Cool be right there.

CD: any way please R&R pretty please with sugar lumps on top. *puppy eyes* ^_^ gotta go

         MAX WAIT FOR MEEE! *runs after Max into living room*


	9. Chapter Five: Discussions of Pups and P...

CD:  hey great job, Yugi.

Yugi:  thanks.  Great game, Kaiba

Seto:  yeah, I just went easy on you.

Joey:  yeah easy right.  When you pulled out all three of your Blue Eyes and Obelisk and you still lost.  Sure you went easy on him.

Seto:  that's it, mutt. Try saying that again.

Joey: okay I will, you used all three of YOUR Blue Eyes White Dragons and Obelisk the Tormentor and still LOST!!

Seto: you're going to die

Fighting dust ball appears.

T'ea: you guys shouldn't fight.  It's not right for friends to fight.

Seto & Joey: *stopped fighting and yelled from inside the fighting dust ball* WE'RE NOT FRIENDS *they continued fighting*

CD:  umm… guys

Fighting continues

CD:  Guys…

Fighting continues

CD:  grrrrr… oh I know *uses singsong voice* OH, TYSON, JOEY'S MODELING PEANUT BUTTER AGAIN

Tyson: *comes out of bedroom* WHAT!?! DIE JOSEPH WHEELER!

Fighting dust ball disappears and Joey starts running for his life again.

Joey:  ARRGGGGGGGG….HEEELLLLPPPPPPP MMMMEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!SOMEBODDDDYYYYYYYY!!

Tyson: *growls* COME BACK HERE WUSS! *runs after him*

CD: OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH STOP RIGHT NOW!

Everybody stopped what there doing.

CD: good, now Kai do the disclaimer.

Kai: Whatever.  CD doesn't own Beyblade, Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Yu-Gi-Oh, because it is humanly impossible so she just can't

Kagome:  On with the fic

**Chapter Five:  Discussions of Pups & Priestesses**

A few minutes later, Poison & Ears knocked on the Study's door.

Kit: hey guys.  I'm going to go get breakfast started after getting everyone up. What do you want for breakfast and before you even say it, no you can't have Ramen for breakfast.

Ears: damn.  Well I'll just have sausage & fried eggs.

Kit:  'kay, Poison?

Poison: sausage.

Kit:  all right. It'll be in the microwave when you guys get done. Later

Poison & Ears: bye

Kit left and walked to her office and pulled out a microphone and hooked it up to the intercom system.  She pressed the button.

Kit: *yells into microphone* EVERYBODY UP!! RISE AND SHINE!!GET UP NOW OR NO BREAKFAST FOR ANY OF YOU!!!

Everyone was already up except Lightening, Spike, Yuusuke, Kuwabara, and Sphinx.

Lightening, Spike, Yuusuke, and Kuwabara were dead to the world.  Sphinx, on the other hand, being half cat demon, she was just lounging on the floor being warmed by the sun.  when she heard the intercom click on, she immediately sat up and covered her ears.

Walking into the kitchen, Sphinx saw that everyone was already sitting around the table except Lightening, Spike, Blue (who was in the house's lab working), Yuusuke, and Kuwabara.  Sitting down next to Pharaoh, she started eating before going to train.  A few minutes later, Kit came in dragging Lightening, Spike, Yuusuke, and Kuwabara by their collars.

Kit:  now that everybody's here, we can get down to business.  The Angels and the Cards will be training together.  The Swords will be training against our guests. *looking over to Yuusuke's group* This is sort of a test.  If you are able to stand against fighting with the Swords then you'll be initiated.  That's all.  If you need me, send one of the girls to Willow's.  *then she left*

Kurama: why did she say to send one of the girls?  Is guys not allowed at this Willow person's place?

Pharaoh:  no.  Willow is a wood nymph that guards a hot spring.  Willow doesn't allow men at her hot spring because it's for females only.  However, there is another hot spring that is guarded by River, a low-class water demon.  He allows us guys to use his hot spring.

Kurama: oh

Kit walked back in.

Kit: one more thing, Poison and Ears are in the Study.  Jewel, can you make their breakfast?

Jewel: sure, what do they want?

Kit: Poison wants sausage.  Ears wants sausage and fried eggs.

Jewel:  okay.  How long will they be talking to Inuyoukai?

Kit:  I don't know.  They are going to bring him down and hang him up when they are done talking.  Just put their breakfast in the microwave.

Jewel:  okay.  See you later *starts eating again* 

Kit:  one more thing, training will start at noon sharp.  Kurama, you may want to tell your friends when they're done stuffing their faces and tell Hiei when he comes down.  Where are the pups?

Mage:  they're all outside except Mokuba.  He's in the lab with Blue.  Souta's watching the younger pups.  Crissy, Julia, Sarah, and Jordan are practicing their Time Cannon.  Shippou and Shayla are practicing their Foxfire.

Kurama: foxfire?  I thought that only kitsunes could use that.

Harpy: *giggles* Shippou is a Kitsune.  Shayla is one-eighth Kitsune so she's able to do it as well.  They're outside if you want to meet them.

Pharaoh: um, Kit.  Don't you have to check with the Kitsune Priestess's paintings before you initiate?

Kit: ^_^ I already have.

Kurama:  you have paintings by THE Kitsune Priestess.  The most famous kitsune in the past 1000 years.

Boomer: *giggles* She would be real flattered by that, don't you think, Kit?

Kit:  yeah.  It's too bad I'm not able to see as much as I would like to

Kurama: 0_0 You've seen the kitsune Priestess?

Kit: *starts walking to the door* Yep* reaches door and turns to look at him before going outside* She's my mother.*walks outside*

**End Ch.4**

CD: I'm going to sleep now. Now you guys behave.  If I'm woke up because of you all's horseplay, you will be in SERIOUS trouble. Got it

All: yes ma'am

CD: good.

CD walks up stairs and you hear a door closing.

Mai:  people please review so we don't get tortured.  Plus CD would really like it you would review.

Hear scream from upstairs.  CD comes flying down the stairs with the DMM in her hands.  Everyone tries to hide.

CD: *major mad* WHO LEFT THE OARNGE HAPPY JUICE ON MY CD PLAYER? WELL, ARE YOU GOING TO ANSWER ME!

Joey: oops

CD; *heard Joey's oops with her demon hearing**starts chasing Joey*DIE JOEY WHEELER! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO ONLY DRINK YOUR HAPPY ORANGE JUICES IN TE4H KITCHEN OR DINING ROOM.  YOU OWE ME A NEW CD PLAYER! GET BACK HERE, MUTT!

Seto: hey that's my name from him.

CD: I'M THE AUTHORESS I CAN USE ANYONES NICKNAMES ON THEIR NEMISES IF I WANT TO.

Ray: okay, please R&R. bye

All but CD & Joey: bye

Joey: HEEELLLP MEEEEEE

CD: TAKE YOUR BEATING LIKE A MAN JOESPH.


	10. Chapter Six: Willow's Advice, Phoenix's...

CD: *on the phone* uh yeah …oh really!?!…that is so cool ….no I'll see it when I come over next … yeah they're all here… yeah… yep… noooo…crazy… I gotta go… 'kay… yeah… okay... yeah…bye *hangs up phone*

Miroku: so whom were you talking to? 

CD: my sister

Miroku: is she hot?

CD:  Miroku, let me put it as gently as I can.  You're what around 18-19, right.  So hear me really carefully.  YOU ARE NOT ASKING MY SISTER IF SHE WILL BARE YOUR CHILD.  SHE IS ONLY 15, SO FORGET IT.

Miroku: @_@ okay mommy I won't touch the pudding.

All: what

Yugi: CD what did you do?

CD:  nothing, I was talking to my sister, and Miroku went into pervert mode.

All: oohhhhhhhh……

Miroku: *gets up shakily* uuhhhh… guys, what happened.

CD: uhh…Yugi?

Yugi:  ummm…Yami?

Yami: Joey?

Joey: Mai?

Mai: T`ea?

T'ea: Serenity?

Serenity: Tristan?

Tristan: Kaiba?

Seto: Bakura?

Bakura: Adrianna?

Adrianna; Ryou?

Ryou: Vivian?

Vivian: Brianna?

Brianna: Malik?

Malik: Cassandra?

Cassandra: Marik?

Marik; Delphi?

Delphi: Isis?

Isis: Ray?

Ray: Tyson?

Tyson: Max?

Max: Kenny?

Kenny: Kai?

Kai: Yuusuke?

Yuusuke: Keiko?

Keiko: Botan?

Botan: Kurama?

Kurama: Kuwabara?

Kuwabara: Yukina?

Yukina: Hiei?

Hiei: Shayla?

Shayla: Shippou?

Shippou: Jordan?

Jordan: Sarah?

Sarah: Souta?

Souta: Mokuba?

Mokuba: Crissy?

Crissy: Julia?

Julia: Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Kagome?

Kagome: Sango?

Sango: CD?

CD:  um well you see, you slipped on a puddle of water and hit your head on the table and then you fell and hit your head again on the edge of  Sango's Boomerang.

Miroku: oh… okay

All:  *sigh of relief*

CD:  Marik, please do the disclaimer.

Marik: yeah, whatever.  CD doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha, or Beyblade.

Tyson: on with the fic.

**Chapter Six:  ****Willow****'s Advice, phoenix's Call, & the Guardians**

After changing, Hiei went downstairs and outside.  He saw a boy about 10 sharping a set of arrows and watching the other children.  He had short black hair and big brown eyes (Souta).  Not too far away, he saw a young boy the age of 9 surrounded by three girls the age of 8.  They appeared to be chanting.  The boy had blond hair and lilac eyes (Jordan).  One of the girls had sand colored hair, ears on top of her head, and tail, and amber eyes (Sarah).  The other two girls looked the same and had dark brown hair but their eyes were different colors.  One had deep blue eyes (Crissy) while the other had deep green eyes (Julia).  On the other side of the field, Hiei saw Shayla (5) with a boy the age of 6.  he had rust-browned colored hair and tail and aqua colored eyes (Shippou).  Hiei decided to take advantage of the forest surrounding the house and went to look for a tree to nap in.  a few minutes later, he fell asleep in the largest oak tree in the forest. (Guess whose tree? Yep, Inuyasha's)

Back at the House 

Ears & Poison walked into the kitchen and ate their breakfast

Jewel: Ears, Poison, what did Inuyoukai want to talk about?

Poison:  it was more or less a check-up call.  We talked about Kit mostly.  She told him that the blackouts are getting worse but she was able to decipher the first part of the prophecy scroll through.

Fate:  really.  What did it say?

Ears:  It said:_ 'Look for a dragon black as night_

_                        born from fire and of ice_

_                        with ruby eyes and the sight of three_

_                        the thing you seek will be in he…'_

            but that's all she has deciphered.

Lightening:  it's too bad none of us know how to read kitsune and Kit hasn't used it in a long time, so that's what taking her a long time to translate huh?

Monk: yeah

Kurama:  wait did you say kitsune, as in kitsune writing?

Poison: yeah, why?

Kurama:  well, umm.. Botan?

Botan:  tell them, go on.

Kurama: well okay.  in truth, I am a 1500-year-old silver kitsune.  17 years ago I got shot by a human hunter.  Using the last of my energy, I separated my soul from my body and merged with an unborn human child.  I have been here in the human world since then.

Ears: what does that have to do with the kitsune writing?

Kurama:  I can read and write in kitsune

All: really

Kurama: yes

Night:  he'll be able to help Kit then, right?

Eternity; yeah if she'll let him.  But it's her decision, so I say we get ready to go train, which means I have to go drag Blue from the lab.-_-!!

Spike: that's like trying to keep Ears out of the Ramen cupboard.

Ears: HEY!!

Jewel: come on Ears, you know it's true.

Ears: yeah but…it was still rude.

Jewel: *pets his ear since he is sitting next to her* silly, why don't you go rest before we train, umm…you know, I think you should visit your tree before we train, just nap for a while.  What do you think?

Ears: *is in heaven from Jewel petting his ear* yeah… *purrs*

Eternity: well, let's go.  Umm…Kurama, you and the girls may want to get those two *points to Yuusuke and Kuwabara, who are stuffing their faces* and Harpy, Fate you might want to get those two ready *points to Lightening and Spike, also stuffing their faces*  Let's go people, I still have to go drag a workaholic out of the lab.

Everyone walked outside.

At Willow's Hot Spring

Kit was sitting on the bank of the hot spring with a woman with dark green hair and jade colored eyes.

Kit: Willow, I haven't been able to figure out anymore of the prophecy scroll and the blackouts are getting worse.  I can also feel the evil getting closer.  I guess the only good thing is that the dragon has finally come.

Willow: have you told him yet?

Kit: He knows about there being a prophecy and Shayla being my daughter.  But he doesn't know what the prophecy says, that Shayla is his daughter, and that he is the dragon.

Willow:  have you consulted the paintings?

Kit: yeah.  Him and his friends are among them so they get initiated but I still want to see how well they fight and if they work well together

Willow: understandable.  Have you heard from Saltos?

Kit:  no.  I'm sorry but I haven't beard from your mate but if the blackouts keep getting worse I'll have to go find him to have him train me.

Willow: I know.  I hope it doesn't come to that.

Kit: yeah, well I have to go.  Phoenix is supposed to call.

Willow: okay, I'll see you later.

In the Forest

Ears ran through the forest to his tree.  When he got there, he found a sleeping fire demon in his tree. HIS TREE! Sleeping on his branch.  He jumped up and landed softly on the branch and glared at the sleeping demon.

Ears: *kicked Hiei's foot* Hey, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING IN MY TREE?!?!

Hiei: *opened his eyes and returned the glare* Hn. What do you mean YOUR TREE? I don't see your name on it.

Ears: *is getting royally pissed* Oh my name is on it as well as my scent.  In fact my name and scent is all through this forest because it is MY FOREST.  Hence the name, INUYASHA'S FOREST.  So get off my branch, out of my tree, and get a different one because I claimed this one be being pinned to it for 50 years.

Hiei: *glares some more but decides its not worth it and leaves* Hn *walks back to the house*

In the House 

Kit walked into her study and pulled open a drawer of her desk, pulling out an ancient scroll and some other papers.  Sitting down, she started to work on deciphering when Hiei walked in.

Hiei: who does your cousin think he is kicking me out of that oak tree?

Kit: *looked up at him* did you say oak tree?

Hiei: yeah

Kit: as in the largest oak tree in the forest?

Hiei: yeah

Kit:  well, he had the right to kick you out if he wants but he usually doesn't kick people out of his tree unless they are sitting on his branch.  The branch you were sitting on wouldn't happen to of been the bottom branch facing south would it?

Hiei: yeah

Kit: well that explains it.  That's his favorite branch.  Also, I'm guessing he started yelling about 'what the hell are you doing in my tree?'

Hiei: yeah

Kit: and you said something like 'what makes it your tree, I don't see your name on it'

Hiei: yeah

Kit: and he said 'my name and scent is on this tree and the whole forest'

Hiei: yeah

Kit: he's right

Hiei: what?

Kit: the forest is his.  He claimed it 550 years ago when he was pinned to that tree he kicked you out of.  Hence the name 'Inuyasha's Forest'

Hiei: oh

Kit: that's okay, happens all the time.  He blows up and I have to explain why.  Is there anything else you need?

Hiei: no

Kit: okay.  I'll see you at 12.

Hiei: 12?

Kit: yeah, we start training at 12.  you and your friends are going against the Swords, or Ears's group

Hiei: *groans*

Kit: you'll have to excuse me.  I have work to do and I'm expecting a …

Video Phone rings. (Just like the phones on Pokemon)

Kit:…phone call.

Hiei: I'll go *leaves*

Kit: *turns on the Video link on the phone* hey Chief

On the screen was a boy with light brown hair that covered his eyes and on top of his head was a set of goggles.

Chief: hey Kit, here's Phoenix. *hollers in the background* Tyson, go get Kai.

Hurricane: Do I have to?

Chief: yes

Hurricane: grrr *walks to balcony door* KAI, Phone.

Phoenix and Tiger walks in.  Phoenix had dark and light slate-blue hair, crimson eyes and two azure triangles on each cheek.  Tiger had long raven black hair that was kept wrapped in a white ribbon.  He had amber eyes and small fangs.  Hurricane and Tortoise walked in front of them.  Hurricane had shoulder length dark blue hair that he kept in a ponytail and under a baseball cap and ocean blue eyes.  Tortoise had blond hair and sky blue eyes.

Tortoise: hey Kit

Kit: hey Maxie, So…

Tortoise: *confused look* so?

Kit: *sighs* did you tell?

Tortoise: *panics* arrggg, no not yet.

Kit: Max, you need to tell the truth and soon.

Tortoise: *sighs* okay, I'll tell when I feel the time is right.

Kit: you better

Chief: *typing on Dizzi* I'll be in my room if you need me. *walks into other room*

Tiger: okay Chief

Hurricane and Tortoise walked out onto the balcony

Phoenix: so got anything?

Kit: yeah, I have deciphered the first part of the scroll and we have some new members.  Hey where are you guys?

Tiger: We're in Germany right now.

Kit: town?

Phoenix: Berlin

Kit: name of hotel?

Tiger: The Rondenburg (I made that up, hehehe)

Kit: room number?

Phoenix: 628

Kit: okay, I'm going to hang up and teleport over, alright?

Tiger: okay

Kit: see you in a few *hangs up* (A/N: CD: just so you know, that is my own phrase, so please don't take it or I'll have to sick a crazy-mad Tyson and a fire crazy Hiei on you. Tyson: GRRRR…. Hiei: ohhhh, pretty fire MWHAHAHAHAHA CD: umm yyyyeeeeaaaahhh back to the fic.)

Kit put the scroll and notes away and looked at her watch.

Kit: umm….10:15, that means I have 2 hours and 30 minutes. I'll tell the guys where I'm going and then split.

Kit walked outside to see everyone but Ears.

Kit: hey guys, I'm going to go see the Blades, so I'll be back in 2 ½ hours.

Lunar: so where are they this time?

Kit: Berlin, Germany.  Another tournament.

Dancer: so what were they doing when they called?

Kit: just lounging.  Either it's the last day of the tournament or it just ended, cause you know Phoenix.  He'll have them training all day except for those two reasons.  Anyways, I'll be back in time for the training.  Later *uses instant transmission from DBZ*

The YYH gang's eyes bugged (well Hiei, Kurama, Yukina, and Botan just looked shocked) but everyone else just went back to doing what they were doing.

Yuusuke: she disappeared

Brit: yes

Keiko: is that even possible?

Raider:  yes, it's called instant transmission.  She learned it from one of the leaders of an ally gang, she's the only one who can do it.  They call themselves the Sayians. (CD: uh spelling, please?) the two leaders are the last of an alien race called the Sayians.  One was the prince of their world, the other the son of a third class warrior sent here to take over the planet and get it ready for selling but he got a bad bump on his head when he was sent here as a child and totally forgot about the mission and grew here and made Earth his home.  The gang consists of those two's families and closest friends.  The also guard something called the Dragon Balls.  Every gang we are allies with guard something.  The Sayians guard the Dragon Balls and the Wolf Clan, lead by a wolf demon named Kouga, *Ears growls at the mention of Kouga's name* guards the Lake of Lost Souls.  It's a lake where the ghosts of slained warriors stay.  Our gang guards the Celestial Stones.  There are 12: Stone of Earth, Stone of Fire, Stone of Water, Stone of Wind, Stone of the Sun, Stone of the Moon, Stone of the Stars, Stone of Innocence, Stone of Honor, Stone of Truth, Stone of Health, and Stone of the Heart.  We also guard the Jewel of Four Souls, also know as the Shikon Jewel.  We have the Shikon Jewel and 10 of the 12 Stones.  The Stone of Health was stolen when the Stones were in the care of Kit's parents before she was born.  The Stone of the Heart just disappeared.  It disappeared the day after Kit was born, the day the Stones were placed in her body.  However, Kit's parents knew the theft and disappearance of the 2 stones would happen.  Kit's mother's parents foresaw it.  Kit's maternal grandmother was a priestess before her marriage and her maternal grandfather was the one who wrote the prophecy scroll.  He was a kitsune.

Kurama: well, that explains where she got the human and kitsune genes.

Yuusuke: what

Kurama: of Kit's maternal grandparents, or her grandparents on her mother's side, her grandmother was a human priestess and her grandfather was a fox demon.  They had Kit's mother who was a kitsune hanyou, or half kitsune and half human.  When Kit's mother had her, Kit ended up to be ¼ kitsune, ¼ human, and ½ dog demon, from her father, right?

Pharaoh: right.  Kit's father is Ears and poison's father's twin brother.  Inuyoukai, Poison and Ears's father, was the old Lord of the West before he was killed.  In their family was the 12 Celestial Stones, passed down because their family was to guard them until the Celestial Guardian was born.  All kinds of demons went after them but never got them.  When the Stones were passed down to Inuyoukai, he gave them to his younger brother, Inudolgei, Kit's father.  Inuyoukai figured that since the Stones had officially been passed down to him, the other demons would think he still had them and they'll go after him, leaving his brother to protect them without problems.

Yukina: but how did they know Kit was the Celestial Guardian?

Sphinx: oh, that.  It was said that when a female child with the blood of 3 enemies in her veins was born in the family, she was the Celestial Guardian.  Ears would've been the Celestial Guardian if he had been born with kitsune blood and was a girl, because he was born a day before Kit.  At the time of their birth, the 3 major enemies were the Dog Demons, the Kitsunes, and the Humans.  Kit is a female born with human, kitsune, and dog demon blood in her veins and born into a dog demon family.  Therefore she was the Celestial Guardian.  Also, Kit is the first female born into their family.

Hiei: why are you telling us all of this?  For one thing, we aren't even initiated and another thing we could be spies for an enemy gang.  So why do you trust us enough to tell us this?

Night: oh you'll be initiated. *all but the YYH gang nods*

Keiko: are you sure?

All but YYH gang: we're very sure.

**End of CH: 6**

CD: long chapter, tried hands, must rest.

Yugi: we're going to let CD sleep now, so please, R&R *uses puppy-eyes*

Yami: I AM YAM-MAN, FEEL MY WRATH!! MWHAHAHAHAHA

Bakura: bouncy, bouncy, bouncy

Marik: I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song…

Max: SUGAR, YUMMY SUGAR, NEED MORE SUGAR!

Yugi: *glares at everyone* who let them*point to Yami, Bakura, Marik, and Max* have sugar.

Kai: CD left it out when she was making Kool-aid, so it's her fault.

Yugi: oh well, I'm not doing anything to her, she's the authoress.

CD: *rises off couch like Dracula out of his coffin* that I am touch me and die *falls back down on couch asleep*

Everyone not sugar-high or asleep: 0_0!!

Ryou: umm…bye everybody

Yami: YAM-MAN

Bakura: bouncy

Marik: …and this is how it goes, I know a song that gets on ….

Max: SUGAR, MORE NEED MORE


	11. Chapter Seven: Kit's Matchmaking, Train...

CD: *looks around sees everyone asleep* hehehe…now I can work on the next chapter without any interruptions. *tiptoes past everyone, Kurama, Hiei, and Inuyasha wake up*

Inuyasha: oi, wench, whatcha doing up

CD:SSSHHHH… I'm going to work on the next chapter of the fanfic, you baka.  Who guys can watch if you stay quite.

All 3: *nods*

CD: this is to the readers so you know blah=using the tellastones, {blah}=character thinking, and (blah)=author's notes, which is me.  Inuyasha, do the disclaimer

Inuyasha: CD doesn't own Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Beyblade.  And she ain't ever gonna.

Hiei and Kurama: on with the fic. ^_^

Chapter 7: Kit's Matchmaking, Training, and Initiations 

In Germany 

Tiger: hey Tyson, will go tell Chief that Kit's coming over?

Hurricane: sure *starts running to Chief's room until his brain registers what Tiger had said* What!  Kit's coming over?

Phoenix rolls his eyes, Tortoise shakes his head, and Tiger sighs.

Tiger: yes, now, can you go tell Kenny?

Hurricane: yeah *runs to Chief's room* {maybe she can help me tell Max that I like him}

In the living room, Tiger was thinking.

Tiger: {I hope Kit can help me tell Kai my feelings for him.  He'll probably think I'm a freak.  Argg, I hope Kit can help}

Phoenix: *looking at Tiger* {I wonder what Ray is thinking.  He's really doing some serious thinking.  He looks so cute when he's thinking. Wait, where did THAT come from? Stop thinking like that, Kai, he could never like you like that}

Kit appeared just as Hurricane and Chief were walking into the Living room.  When Hurricane saw Kit just suddenly appear, he screamed like a girl and jumped onto Chief, who immediately dropped to the floor because of Hurricane's weight.  Phoenix started laughing, Tiger was smiling while shaking his head, Tortoise was still in shock from Kit's abrupt entrance, and Kit just rolled her eyes, walked over to Chief and Hurricane, helped them to their feet, and then…she smacked Hurricane upside his head, which caused Phoenix to laugh harder and Tiger to start chuckling.

Kit: baka *said while she smacked him on the head*

Hurricane: whatcha do that for? *rubbing his head*

Kit: *glares at him* because YOU WERE BEING SUCH A DOOFUS! *turns her back on him*

Hurricane: yeah, well, you're just a stupid dog fox with dull claws.

Phoenix: nice come back, Tyson.

Hurricane: SHUT UP, KAI.

Kit: *turns back around and unsheathed her claws* Care to test that theory?

Hurricane: 0_0 no

Kit: *resheathed her claws* thought not. Good, now I'm here because you missed the Pack Party last night. {and to get Phoenix and Tiger, and Hurricane and Tortoise together, hehehe} so let's get started.  First, you'll be blindfolded.

Blindfolds appeared, covered the boys' eyes, and tied themselves. (except for the Chief)

Kit: next, I'm going to partner you up and you are going to dance.  When the song ends I'll take the blindfolds off and you can see who you're dancing with.  Also, no talking.  Okay, now let see…

Kit moved then one by one.  Here's how they were standing before moving: Hurricane, Tiger, Phoenix, and Tortoise (left to right).  Kit moved Hurricane first, moving him out of the way of any furniture (near the front door).  Next, she moved Tortoise next to Hurricane. Then she moved Phoenix over by the kitchen door (also out of the way of furniture and Hurricane) and moved Tiger next to Phoenix.  She placed Phoenix's hands on Tiger's waist, Tiger's hands on Phoenix's shoulders, hurricane's hands on Tortoise's waist, and Tortoise's hands on Hurricane's shoulders.

Kit: Kenny, turn on the CD

Chief: okay

A slow song came on the stereo. (you can put whatever slow song you want in, I don't care, ^_^)

Chief and Kit sat down on the couch.  Chief started typing on Dizzi, while Kit pulled out a large drawing tablet from thin air to work on two drawings she had started.  One drawing was of Phoenix and Tiger.  Phoenix and Tiger were sitting next to each other by a campfire in a clearing of a forest looking at the night sky.  On a cliff overlooking the campfire, sat Dranzer and Drigger sleeping next to each other.  The other picture was of Hurricane and Tortoise.  Hurricane and Tortoise are sitting next to each other on a beach looking out across the ocean, with trees blowing in the wind in the background.  In the water, Dragoon and Draciel were swimming next to each other.  Kit was working on finishing the coloring.  Then the song ended.  Kit looked up to see both Phoenix and Tiger and Tortoise and Hurricane dancing closer to each other.  Kit removed the blindfolds and everyone looked at their partners.

Phoenix: *looked at Tiger in shock* …Ray? {I'm in heaven}

Tiger: *looked at Phoenix, then at his feet, and blushed* um…hi Kai {oh god, I'm so embarrassed.  Don't blush, don't blush, argg I'm blushing}

Phoenix: *saw Tiger's blush* {why is he blushing} Ray? Are you alright?

Tiger: *looked up and saw his hands still on Phoenix's shoulders* oh…I'm sorry.

Phoenix: sorry,\for what?  I liked dancing with you.

Tiger: *surprised* really?

Phoenix: really

Tiger: *shyly* umm…Kai.  I have something to tell you.  Umm, please don't freak, okay?

Phoenix: okay

Tiger: umm…Kai. *looks at his feet again* Kai, I like you.  I mean I like you as a friend but I also like you more than a friend. Kai, *raises his eyes to look at Phoenix's face* I think I'm in love with you.

Phoenix listened to Tiger talk stone-faced but inside he thought he was going to collapse from lack of air.

Phoenix: really *says this icily*

Tiger: *looks at feet again* really

Phoenix raises Tiger's face so he's looking at him.

Phoenix: *smiles shyly* I love you, too. *kisses him softly on the lips*

Tiger moved so the kiss would deepen.  Kit saw this and just smiled.

Kit: {two down, two to go} *looks over at Hurricane and Tortoise*

When Tortoise saw his partner, he was scared stiff.  He took his hands off of Hurricane's shoulders.

Hurricane: Maxie, are you okay?

Tortoise: umm, yeah.  I'm fine.

Hurricane: {oh, I was dancing with Max.  If I'm dreaming, don't wake me up.  I gotta tell the truth.} Max, I kinda gotta tell you something.

Tortoise: *cocks head to one side, has confused look on face* sure Tyson.  What do you wanta tell me?

Hurricane: umm, Max, we've been friends for a while now, right?

Tortoise: right

Hurricane: well, over that time, I've started to like you as more than a friend.  The thing is, Max, I love you.

Tortoise: *eyes lit up and smiled broadly* really, Tyson.  You're not just saying that.

Hurricane: really, but I understand if you don't feel the same.

Tortoise: Tyson?

Hurricane: yeah

Tortoise: shut up and kiss me.

Hurricane smiled brightly and kissed Tortoise passionately. Kit smiled and turned to Chief.

Kit: Kenny, I've done my job so I'm going to go. *looks at the finished pictures in her hands* Will you give these to the couples?

Chief: *looks up and at he pictures and smiles* sure, I'll give these to them.  These are really good, Kit.

Kit: thanks, I think I got my parents' artistic abilities.  It must run in the family.  Hey, Kenny, is the tournament over?

Chief: yep. Mr. Dickerson said we could go home for a while. He would email and call when the next tournament is.

Kit: cool, I can take you all back to the house now.  I'll get you guys' stuff and take it to the house and come back to get you all, okay?

Chief: okay, I'll help you get it together.

They left the room, leaving the couples to get to know each other better. (*cough*makeoutsession*cough*cough*)

A few minutes later, all the bags had been collected and Kit was getting ready to take them back to the house.

Kit: hey Chief, do you want me to take Dizzi with me and get her set up in your room before coming back.

Chief: could you?

Kit: yeah also I'll tell the others you guys are coming. 'okay.

Chief: okay.

Kit: be back in a few. (my saying mine MINE. Hiei: yes CD, we know. Inu: can we continue. Kurama: why are you so eager. Inu: the sooner we get going, the sooner it'll be done. Hiei: yeah, gee Kurama. CD: anywayz, continuing)

Chief: bye

After Kit had disappeared with the bags and Dizzi, Chief went back in the living room. (Do you think that was a bad idea? Yep I do too :) evil aren't I?)

Chief: *sweatdrops and clears throat* umm guys?

Phoenix, Tiger, Hurricane, and Tortoise turned and glared at Chief for disturbing their makeout session. (okay you all's seen Kai's death glare, well times that by 20 gazillion, plus Ray's major you-just-signed-your-death-warrant glare, Tyson's you-really-wanna-die-huh glare, and Max's you-are-so-going-to-get-when-I-get-to-you glare.  Yeah major scary *shivers* I'm getting bad vibes people, bad vibes.)

Chief: *gulp* umm…guys, I found a way for us to get home really quick.  Kit said she would take us.  She has gone ahead to take the bags.  Also, she wanted me to give you guys these. *gives them pictures* Kit made them for you.

Phoenix, Tiger, Tortoise, and Hurricane looked at the pictures.

Tiger: *in shock* Kenny, how long has Kit been working on these.

Chief: umm…let me think…um…about four months, I think.  She just finished them while you were dancing.  She said she would have had them done sooner but you know she is very busy with Shayla, the pack and stuff.

Hurricane: these are really good.

Tortoise: yeah.  Hey Tyson, let's frame it and hang it in our room at the house. (roommates before couple.)

Tiger: that's a great idea, guys.  What do you think, Kai?

Phoenix: yeah.  I think hanging them is a good idea.

Kit reappeared.

Kit: you guys ready.

Tortoise: we have to give the room key back then yeah.

Kit: okay lets go to the lobby.

They went to the lobby, returned the key, and got back in the elevator so kit could use instant transmission with no body seeing.  They reappeared just outside the front door.

Kit: everybody should be out back except maybe Blue and Mokuba.  If you want, you guys could rest since I've got people for the Swords to train against.

Hurricane: na, I wanta see the pack.  It's been a while.

Tortoise: yeah.

Tiger: I want to see this group the Swords are training against.  They're the best in the pack at combat.

Phoenix: *nods* I want to see how powerful they are.

Chief: I'm going to go get Dizzi and met you outside.  Kit, are they going to be initiated?

Kit: yeah, they're in the paintings.

Chief: okay, I'll see you in a couple of minutes.

Kit: we'll wait for you.

A few minutes later, Kit and the Blades were outside.  Shayla was the first one to see them.

Shayla: MOMMA. *she squealed as she flew into Kit's open arms* *looking at the Blades* Uncle Phoenix, Uncle Tiger, Uncle Hurricane, Uncle Tortoise, Uncle Chief, you're back.

Tiger: yes kitten, we're back *smiled and petted her head*

Kit: Shayla, this isn't a pack meeting or party so you can use their real names.

Shayla: yea.  Uncle Tyson, Uncle Max play with me, play with me!

Phoenix: Shayla why don't you go tell everyone we're back. Okay?

Shayla: okay Uncle Kai.

Shayla runs off yelling.

Shayla: EVERYONE, THE BLADES ARE BACK! THE BLADES ARE BACK!

Ears: *who was back by then* good.  About time, maybe they've heard something.

Pharaoh: something tells me they didn't, Inuyasha.

Lightening: man, I was hoping they had.  Oh well, lets catch up before training since we still gotta hour.

All but YYH gang, Pups, Blades, and Kit: yeah

At the other end of the field, the YYH gang were wondering who the new guys were.

Kuwabara: wonder who those guys are?

Yuusuke: yeah, do you see the guy with the blue triangles.  What does his behavior remind you of?

Botan: oh, I know, I know, Hiei. Opps *clamps mouth shut excepting a death glare from Hiei*

Hiei isn't paying attention cause he's busy glaring at the guy with the blue triangles and the guy with the red headband.

Hiei: *realizes what Botan said* I'll pretend I didn't hear that

Kurama: Hiei are you feeling alright.

Hiei: I'm fine.  I just want to get this training over.

Hiei: {why did I feel funny when I saw Kit talking to those two guys.  Why did I feel like I wanted to rip their throats out, oh well, probably just tired or something}

Kit: okay guys, training is gonna start in a few seconds so get ready.  The Blades are going to rest since they just got back.  Okay and begin.

The Cards and Angels were practicing the powers Kit had given them.  The Angels were flying, training their wings, and calling out monsters from their duel monster cards.  The Cards were also calling out duel monsters.  The Swords and the YYH gang were fighting one on one.  The Swords didn't let Jewel or Night fight.  The YYH gang told their girls not to fight either.  Boomer was going against Yuusuke, Monk against Kuwabara, Poison against Kurama, and Ears was going against Hiei.  After 1 hour the Cards and Angels had stopped training and joined Kit, the Blades, and the Pups in watching the Swords and YYH gang train.  After 2 ½ hours, Kit called it quits.

Kit: that's enough.  Very interesting.  Yuusuke and Kuwabara, you can use your spirit energy.  Kurama, you are able to use the Rose Whip and various plants as weapons. And Hiei, your speed rivals that of Inuyasha's and he's one of the fastest people I know, and you also have a way of using your spirit energy.  Also you work very well together.  You're initiated.  Now to give you Pack names.  Shayla, go get the members binder and the camera.

Shayla ran into the house and returned with a thick binder and a Polaroid camera.

Shayla: here Momma

Kit: thanks sweetie, Kagome can you take the pictures.

Jewel: yeah

Kit: and Isis, will you fill in the papers.

Eternity: sure.

Eternity pulled the spare member papers out of the binder and Jewel turned the camera on.

Eternity and Jewel: ready

Kit: Keiko first, your pack name will be Stats.

7 clicks from the camera were heard as Jewel got the pictures.  Kit continued as Eternity wrote.

Kit: Botan, pack name, Ferry. *sees how Eternity wrote it* no no, Ferry, F.E.R.R.Y. yeah, okay, Yukina, pack name, Ice.  Yuusuke, pack name, Detective.  Kuwabara, pack name, Six Sense, Senses for short.  Kurama, pack name, Sliver Fox, Silver for short.  Hiei, pack name, Dragon.

All but Kit and YYH gang: *gasp*

**End of chapter 7**

CD: done *looks behind to see Kurama and Inuyasha asleep and Hiei nodding off* Hiei, Hiei, I'm done.  Let's get some ice cream. *Hiei jumps up grabs CD's arm and drags her to the kitchen*

CD: *head in freezer getting ice cream* Hiei, will you do the ending please? Darn thing's frozen to the shelf. *pulls hard and falls on floor with ice cream container in her hands* got it! ^_^

Hiei: sure, ^_^ CD would really like it you would review, also she says it may be a while till she's able to update but that she will do it as soon as she's humanly able to.

CD: bye. Hiei say bye 

Hiei: mmpf (translation: bye)

CD: -__-!


End file.
